To Guard A Hyuga
by Forsaken Dark Prince
Summary: Might Kyske, last of a clan, last to hold a Kekkei Genkai, and last to be the bodyguard of a Hyuga? Find out just how crazy the life of a ninja can be in this story chronicling the life of an OC in the Naruto world. pairings will be decided later.
1. Chapter 1

**To Guard A Hyuga**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else I'd be rich all that I own is my OC Might Kyske.

Summary: Might Kyske, last of a clan, last to hold a Kekkei Genkai, and last to be the bodyguard of a Hyuga? Find out just how crazy the life of a ninja can be in this story chronicling the life of an OC in the Naruto world.

**Chapter One: Storm**

POV: Might

There are some things that aren't exactly surprising, but the chance of them occurring is seen as very low so they are just overlooked. One such event I realized was for my clan to be attacked as my father lay in his death bed. _Who could be attacking us? And why aren't we getting help from the Raikage, or any of the other clans in the area helping stop this!? _I think as I rush into the clan houses which could almost be considered a small village, and noting the corpses of my fallen comrades and friends. I stop myself from taking a detour into any of the burning houses with only the thought of my mother and father on my mind.

Reaching my home and rushing into it at speeds that probably would have knocked the door down had it still been standing. Rushing to the doors of my parents room and noticing the guards that my mother had placed there earlier this morning, dead with multiple Shuriken and Kunai sticking out from one of their bodies while the other had a sliced neck, and a sword sticking out of his stomach which appeared to be his partners. _So this was a silent assassination from the looks of it_. I think as I look at my parents door knowing that their assassin is in their room, and place my hand on my sword's hilt and place a small amount of my chakra into the blade and open the door.

"It's nice to see that your mission went so well, and to see that you aren't that badly hurt.' Says my uncle, Ky Kyske, in his black body suit, with his Raigakure headband on with a slash across the symbol in the center marking his as a missing-nin, but what stood out the most to me was his sword covered in blood that had already turned black. "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." He says as he fully turns to me so that I can see his face and the blood present on it. "Do you want to see your parents?" He asks as he steps aside allowing me to see the bodies of my parents with my father's sword stabbed through them.

"Was this your doing?" I ask as I draw my sword. "Who else would cleanse this land of a clan like this? But for killing them anyone could've done it. Your mother may know how to hold a sword, but she lacked real skill when it came to fighting with it." Says Ky as he still refuses to claim a stance as I rush at him and swing my sword at his throat. Blocking my attack with his sword and closing the other fist, "You may posses physical power, but that will never be enough to even scar me. You'll need a gift from this clan, a gift that your fool father should of had you receive a long time ago." He ends punching me with a speed that I couldn't see. "These eyes have their uses, maybe that's why your mother never stood a chance, because she like you never was driven to the point of no return." Says Ky with a laugh dodging another attack.

"I swear that I'll kill you." I say as I go through a series of hand signs. "Fire style: Dragon Breath Jutsu. We won't have you helping to burn the village down." Says Ky as he steps in front of me and hits me in the throat making me choke on the fire that I was creating. "Foolishness I guess I'll correct the mistake that your father made, it's the least that I could do for my brother's son." Says Ky as he kicks me in the stomach making me hit the wall between my parent's room and their personal training field. "Damn you." I say reaching for my sword that was dropped when he kicked me. Kicking me clear through the wooden wall and out onto the field, "you should be grateful that I won't hold you back like the rest of this clan." He says as he throws my sword to me as 4 ninja surround me. "Kill him, if you hold back I'll kill everyone of you. So Might you'll awaken or die it's a simple matter.' He says as the four ninja slowly circle me, and he sits on the steps.

"He's nothing more then a kid, Ky you said that you wouldn't harm children." Says one of the ninja stopping and looking at Ky. "You also said that you wouldn't question my orders, Fukushiro." Says Ky drawing a Kunai. "You bastard!" says Fukushiro as he draws a kunai of his own. Throwing his Kunai as a distraction, then grabbing Fukushiro by the neck, "A puppet should know when to follow orders. Or they become useless and must be thrown away with the trash." Says Ky as he snaps his neck making his body go limp then dropping it. "Looks like I've taken care of one of them for you but these three should be more then enough." Says Ky as the three ninja charge at me not worrying about their fallen comrade.

As I fight with the three ninja they seem to each focus on a particular aspect of a combined fighting style whether it's the smaller ninja who would attack with quick precise yet weak blows or, the heavier ninja who attacked with powerful yet predictable taijutsu, the last member supported the other two with ninjutsu when ever they left themselves open making it next to impossible for me to launch a proper counterattack without getting myself killed. Dodging under a massive swing of the heavy nins club, I throw a Kunai behind me expecting the smaller nin to attempt to take advantage of my open back, which he did and had to back off because of the Kunai. Tightening my grip on my sword in my right-hand I jump upwards swinging my sword in an upwards arc cutting the heavier nin across the chest making him fall backwards.

Using my time in the air to locate all three of the ninja I lunge down at the fallen nin planning on stabbing him through the heart, but am interrupted by a Kunai flying past my head from behind. Looking back at the smaller nin and not paying proper attention to the others I get hit by a blast of wind knocking me towards the house only to have the smaller nin kick me down to the ground receiving a groan of pain from me. "You're a tricky one, boy. But just to make sure that you don't attempt any jutsu." Says the smaller man driving a Kunai into my left hand making me scream out in pain. "Taro, come and finish him off you big fool." Says the smaller man as the heavier man pulls himself to his feet obviously in a lot of pain, and grabs his club not even able to pull it above his head and slowly moves towards me.

"Good now bash his skull in." Says the smaller man moving away from me as the larger man raises his club above my head. _Is this how it's going to end? I can't let it end like this. I won't let it end like this! I'll make him pay even if it's the last thing I do!_, I think as the club descends towards my head in what seems to be slow motion. Pushing myself off of the ground and holding in a wince from using my left hand, I grab my sword ignoring the fact that the club landed centimeters from my hands as I spin and cut the tendrils in the back of the heavier man's legs making him fall to his knees. Turning to the smaller man and running at him with a majority of my body low to the ground I slice him across the stomach making blood spray from him. I face the final ninja knowing that the other 2 won't be able to get involved, only to have him turn and start to run away from me with a clear aura around him. Seeing this Ky runs behind him and slashes him across the spine making him fall to the ground, then stabs him through the back piercing his heart.

"Good help really is hard to find these days." Says Ky turning to me and throwing 2 Kunai mid spin at the 2 fallen ninja killing the heavier one on contact, but having the second one knocked away from it's target by my sword. "Helping your enemy will get you killed." Says Ky dashing at me and swinging his sword at my mid-section. Being able to track his movements and blocking his sword with my own, "You told me that raw power won't be enough to stop you, but what about these eyes of mine." I say glaring at him. "If the Raigan would've been enough to stop me then your parents wouldn't be dead right now, your mother choose those guards for a specific reason." Says Ky as he pushes me backwards and then thrusts it at my chest. Dodging the attack but getting cut in the side in the process, I look up only to see that he's disappeared. "The Raigan would be helpful, but that's only if it's complete." Says Ky as he cuts me in the back making me fall to my knees and drop my sword. "With an incomplete Raigan like we posses now we're no better then the Hyuga, but your father refused to tell me how to unlock it's full power. So tell me boy, what is the secret to the Raigan?" Ky asks placing his sword at my neck.

"How should I know? That's a secret that only the head of the clan knows, not the heir." I say as Ky removes his sword from my neck. "Grow stronger and claim that power, so that when that day does come I can kill you and claim it for my self." Says Ky as he kicks me in the side of the head and knocks me unconscious.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter, please R&R any criticism is welcomed since this is my first Naruto story.

Anyone interested in having their OC appear can post a character sheet in a review.


	2. Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else I'd be rich all that I own is my OC Might Kyske.

I'd like to thank all of those who've read my story thus far.

OCs in this chapter:Might, Kyo, Raikage

* * *

**Chapter 2: Leaf**

As I open my eyes then shut them again quickly because of how bright the room naturally is. _This is great. I'm alive but that's only because he wants me alive so that he can use me as a tool. _But my thoughts are interrupted by a nurse coming into the room and looking down at me noticing my eyes are open and yells, "Doctor! He's awake! This time I'm sure." She says with a voice with a mix of happiness and surprise evident within it making me mad, and a little scared at the same time.

"He better be awake this time." Says the doctor entering the room and looking at me noticing that I'm actually awake. "How are you feeling, Mr. Kyske?' Asks the doctor flashing a bright light into my eyes. "I'm alright, well besides the fact that my back feels like it's on fire." I say attempting to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The muscles in your back were badly cut, if it was just a fraction of a inch deeper you'd never be able to walk or be a ninja again." Says the doctor easing me back onto the bed. "That's good to know but did you find any other survivors besides me? And for that matter why'd it take so long for medics to appear?" I ask with a growing amount of anger in my voice. "Your clan's homes were blocked from sight because of the mountain so we couldn't see the fire from here and, only got the order to search for survivors 30 minutes before we found you and, you were barely alive. We found no one else in the area or the surrounding forest alive. As far as we know you are the last Kyske in Raigakure." Says the doctor.

"I thought as much but thirty minutes damn it! I need to see the Raikage as soon as possible." I say finally managing to sit up. "Actually that's why I'm here the Raikage wants to see you as soon as he can as well, so I'll take you right now just getting you in the wheelchair will be a problem." Says the doctor.

"Doctor I don't think it would be a god idea to take him there right now his body is still hurt after all." says the nurse surprisingly not sounding like a complete idiot. "I can easily handle his wounds." Says the doctor as he ds a few hand signs then gains a light green glow to his hands. "Please hold still Might his may take a while." he says as he starts to heal my wounds and finishes in under 10 minutes. "Now can you try to stand up?" he asks as he moves away but stays close enough to help if anything happens.

"Don't worry I'm fine." I say as I stand up but quickly realize that my body still feels weak. "So shall we go to the Raikage's office then?" Asks the doctor as he opens the door but keeps an eye on me. "Don't worry so much I can carry my own weight." I say as we leave the room and soon the hospital. "Might, about your clan I'm sorry that we didn't arrive any sooner then we did." Says the doctor. "it wouldn't of changed anything the attack was very through." I say as we reach the office. "Raikage-sama, I've brought Might kyske as you've ordered." Says he doctor. "Thank you Kyo and both of you please take a seat this may take a while." Says the Raikage as his assistant opens the door for us.

"So, Might how are you feeling?" Asks the Raikage. "I'm fine physically, but emotionally I'm pretty mad and socially isn't any better." I answer. "And why is that?" Asks the Raikage. "I'm pretty sure that anyone would be mad if someone who had the power to save their family didn't do it." I say standing up. "Might.' Warns Kyo.

"And what makes you think that I just stood by?" Asks the Raikage. "I'm no fool, I know that you hate or should I say hated my clan and this was the perfect opportunity to have them crushed without getting your hands dirty. You probably feel relieved that my uncle choose t wipe them all out." I sap standing up to his desk glaring at him.

"You're right I did hate your clan and wanted them to be wiped out, but I'd much rather of had it done by my own hand. You see as fa as I'm concerned the Kyske clan is as good as dead. There's only you and your uncle left, and once you serve your purpose whatever it may be he'll kill you. Time will take care of him for me and then it'll be the end of your wretched clan or maybe you'll just kill each other." Says the Raikage smiling.

"I'll kill you!" I scream as I attempt to punch him only to have Kyo grab my wrist. "Let go!" I growl trying to pull my arm free. "Might, don't be a fool even if you could kill him which you can't do every tracker-nin that this village has would be after you. You'd never be able to have a peaceful life then. Raikage-sama you have no objections with Might leaving the village right?" Asks Kyo

"Getting him out of the village would be a blessing to me.' Says the Raikage. "I resign as a Raigakure Jounin as of now." Says Kyo dropping his headband on the Raikages desk. "What!?" Asks the Raikage standing up. "I can't follow orders from someone like you so I'm leaving the village." Says Kyo as he walks to the door dragging me with him. "Since I don't trust him talking right now I'll speak for both of us. If either of us gets the chance we'll gladly kill you." Says Kyo looking back at the Raikage before he shuts the door and starts to walk down the steps.

"Where are you going to go?" I ask him as I follow him. "Right now I'm going to go to my parents house and try to convince them to move out of the village. I'll tell you my real destination after we stop there." Says Kyo still managing to sound perfectly calm.

"Stay out here no matter what you hear, I should be back out in 15 minutes at the latest." Says Kyo receiving a nod from me before he enters the 2 story house. About 3 minutes into his small visit I can hear yelling interrupted by what sounds like glass breaking and crying. I find myself standing and moving towards the door reaching for the knob only to have Kyo open the door raising a brow at me. "Noise." I answer catching a bag that he tosses to me. "It's mainly medical stuff and some food. I'll have to buy you some new clothes and other things when we reach our destination." Says Kyo as he starts to walk followed by me reaching into the bag.

"Where are we going anyways? And what about your family?" I as tossing the bag over my shoulder. "Konoha. They haven't decided on a place yet, but they said they'll move in 3 months at the latest.' Says Kyo before we're stopped by a guard at the village gates. Kyo Miamoto I have been ordered to not allow you to leave the village." Says the guard "I'm leaving whether the Raikage wants me to or not." Says Kyo walking past the guard and blocking an attempted sword swing aimed at his back with his own sword. "I'm sorry Kyo, but he said that if I don't stop you he'll banish me and my wife and kids." Says the guard as he applies more pressure against Kyos sword.

"He won't be able to blame you if I knock you out." Says Kyo as he disappears and the guards sword hits the ground as Kyo reappears behind him. 'I'll have to buy you a drink when we next meet." Says Kyo as he grabs the guard by the shirt before pushing him up against the gate and kneeing him in the stomach hard enough to knock him out. "Let's go." Says Kyo before he dashes into the forest.

"We have enough time to reach Konoha before nightfall without really pushing ourselves." Says Kyo as we continue to move forward. "Why'd you choose Konoha anyways?" I ask. "Do you have a problem with Konoha? The last I heard your family had pretty good relations with the Third Hokage and the Hyuuga clan. So I just thought that it would be the safest place for you right now." Says Kyo. "Yeah but the last time I meet with the Hyuuga clan was around 4 years ago." I say thinking back to that meeting. 'Yeah I know that my sister told me all the details that you told her." Says Kyo. "I should've expected that. It's ironic my father told me that my real interaction with the Hyuuga clan would start once I turned 13." I say. The rest of the trip was silent, I was thinking and I think Kyo as well.

"The first thing that we've got to do is see the Hokage." Says Kyo as we land in front of the gates and I just notice a silver haired man wearing a mask covering the lower half of his face and his Konoha headband covering his left eye, with a chunin jacket, and blue pants leaning against it the gate reading a orange book with the title of "Icha Icha Paradise". 'Why are you here Kyo?' he asks still reading his book. "I expected a warmer reception Kakashi. Me and my friend here" he starts placing his hand on my shoulder, "wish to meet with the Hokage." Says Kyo as another guy walks up to Kakashi, who shuts his book, and they share a few words. "I'll take you to see the Hokage." Says Kakashi pocketing his book and pushing off of the gate waiting for us to follow him. "Thanks." Says Kyo as we follow him and as I notice a kid about my age with blonde hair eating at a ramen stand with several bowls already next to him. "That's Naruto Uzumaki, he's an orphan who is looked down upon by most of the village." Says Kakashi as he takes us up to the Hokages door and knocks.

"Hokage-sama I've brought Kyo and Might as you've requested." Says Kakashi as he opens the door and kneels before the Hokages desk. "Thank-you Kakashi you may go." Says the Hokage a me and Kyo kneel as well. "You both may stand or take a seat. I'd like to start by saying that I'm sorry for your loss Might. I'm glad that both of you have come here though I was hoping that you would when you left Raigakure." Says the Hokage. "How did you know when we left Raigakure, Hokage-sama?" I ask. "I've been watching you since I received a message from the Raikage last night about what happened." Says the Hokage pointing at a crystal ball on a stand not far from his desk. As you probably already know then, we have left Raigakure and now need a place to stay. Of course we'll do missions and other ways to support the village." Says Kyo.

"Of course both of you can stay here. Might, I sent word ahead to Hiashi Hyuuga requesting that they allow you to stay with them and received a yes. Kyo there's an open apartment in the village, we'll pay for the furnishing and you'll take care of everything else. "Thank You Hokage-sama." Says Kyo and I as we bow. "Now onto the topic of your ranks. Might you'll have to return to the Academy with everyone else your age, the squads will be decided tomorrow though so that will make you a genin. Sadly we can't acknowledge any missions that you went on for Raigakure though." Says the Hokage frowning.

"It's fine." I say. "We've got nothing else to discuss and Hiashi wants to see you as soon as possible. Do you want a guide or do you remember the way?" Asks the Hokage as I open the door. "I remember." I say as I walk out as they start to talk about Kyos rank.

As I walk up to the Hyuuga manor I'm meet by a young man about my age with waist length hair, the pale Hyuuga eyes, khaki shorts, and a short sleeved shirt and his arms crossed. 'Come on, everyone else is waiting." He says as he walks in not even waiting to see if I'd follow.

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter and R&R and there's still an opening for OCs

* * *


End file.
